We'll Take Care of You
by RedKetchup
Summary: There's a rebellion to stop and Vivi can't stop worrying, even with Nami-san's reassurance.


"Vivi, if you don't stop worrying you're going to get wrinkles, and you shouldn't ruin such a cute face, right?"

Vivi jolts, awkwardly lurching forward out of her lawn chair that Sanji-kun had so nicely placed out on the deck, trying to straighten herself. She realizes too late as she's fussing with her hands that she's not anywhere where she would have to have a straight back and clasped hands. She doesn't have to keep a defensive, yet cocky, stance that a Baroque agent would have, or a poised position that a princess would have.

Nami's huff makes Vivi whip her head upwards, to where Nami-san is leaning against the railing above. The sun is behind Nami, so Vivi has to squint to get a look at her. The navigator is dressed in some simple, denim shorts, but the ship isn't close enough to Alabasta yet for too much heat, so Nami is wearing a thin sweater that seems a little too big on her. The bright red of the shirt doesn't quite seem like Nami-san's style, either.

It looks…nice, though. _Homey_, even. It gives Nami's skin a nice pale look, and the red seems to make her hair look so much brighter and silky, especially in the sunlight. Vivi wonders about her own clothes that she has been wearing for the past few years in Baroque Works, and although there were varying outfits and _pretty_ clothing, she can't seem to recall something that had a comforting or familiar feel about it.

Not like the palace clothes, even if those will always be one of the most familiar things that Vivi will miss about her home, but some kind of garments that had the plain and relaxed look about them.

_Perhaps Nami-san could lend me something…?_

Vivi quickly shakes the thoughts away, frustrated that she was thinking of such silly things. Nami watches and let's out a sympathetic, yet exasperated, sigh.

"We've caught a good breeze, so we're heading towards Alabasta at a nice pace. Leave getting you there to me, alright? So stop your worrying and actually _relax_," Nami insists, using her other hand to give Vivi a thumbs up.

Vivi bites her bottom lip and feels a faint blush rise to her cheeks. She never really had a girlfriend like this before, someone who could understand her and reassure her so easily. She watches Nami watch her, and she really wishes that she could do something _more_ to help.

A shriek disturbs the silence, and Vivi is jumping to her feet and reaching for her peacock slashers in worry as Nami calmly turns to look for what the noise was. There's nothing but deep blue waves lapping at the ship and a few seagulls flying above in the pristine sky. The galley door creaks open as Sanji-kun steps out, clad in a pink apron and a mixing bowl.

Vivi jumps when a shadow is cast across her, but when she turns she realizes it's merely Mr. Bushido standing up above in the crow's nest, stretching with a yawn.

She wonders how they all can be so calm.

Sanji-kun sighs and uses a free hand to pull his cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeesh…what are those idiots doing now?"

_Oh…_

"Luffy! Usopp! If you're in my tangerine trees I will personally _drown_ you! Do you understand?" Nami yells angrily, turning towards her said trees with her hands on her hips.

"Ahh~! Nami-chwan! I'll beat those idiots up for you! No need to bother yourself!" Sanji coos, hearts in his eyes as he leans towards Nami-san.

"Hai, hai…"

"How come Chopper and Carue won't get in trouble?" Luffy's voice drifts from somewhere unknown.

Mr. Bushido's grunt of amusement reaches Vivi's ears and she looks up to see him turning to sit back down with a smile on his face.

Nami's fist clenches and her left shoulder ticks angrily. Sanji closes his eye and shakes his head.

"Luffy! You moron! You just gave us away!" Usopp's voice hisses.

Nami's high-heels tap tap tap against the wooden planks as she slowly walks around to the back of the ship. The tangerine grove becomes deathly quiet, and Vivi actually feels a little bad for what is to come. The sound of Nami-san's fist against their heads makes her cringe a little as she slowly sits back down on her lawn chair.

"_Vivi-chwan_! Would you like a drink for this warm afternoon?" Sanji-kun asks with a smile, already moving past the moment.

"Uh…yes, if you wouldn't mind," Vivi breathes out, still unnerved.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! Anything for a precious lady!" Sanji sings as he twirls back into the kitchen. Vivi feels her lips twitch upwards.

She blinks as she sees Tony-kun creep around the corner, quivering as he tries- and fails- to hide behind the wall. She feels a twinge of pity.

"Tony-kun, it's alright. Nami-san wouldn't hit you. You didn't know, right?" she offers gently, startling him as he spins around to glance at her with wide eyes.

He presses himself against the wall and breathes heavily, shaking his head furiously to answer her question.

"You're fine, then. No worries," Nami reassures as she appears from around the opposite corner, dragging what looked like two mugged victims.

She let's them thud lifelessly onto the floorboards and walks away. Chopper stays in his position around the corner.

"Nami-san…if Carue was in your tangerine grove as well then-"

Nami laughs and waves dismissively. "No worries, Vivi. I'm sure he was dragged into it. But if he does it again, I can't say I'll be as merciful."

Vivi nods nervously and settles back into her chair. She focuses on the clouds above and the sound of the waves lapping at the side of the ship. At least, she tries to focus on them, but that persistent worry pesters at the edge of her mind.

She doesn't know what to expect for when she arrives home. She fears that the anger of the Rebellion has spread further, and that faith has been lost in her father. She's angry at Crocodile. His greedy hands have been playing with the hearts of the country's people for too long, and she worries that after all of the work that she's done, after all of the sacrifices the people have made, the sands of Alabasta will still be stained red all because of a horrible man.

_Papa, please hold on. Please wait just a little longer, I promise you-_

"Nami, Vivi is scrunching up her face again," a voice calls, _very_ close from in front of her.

Vivi yelps and jumps back, meeting the gaze of a wide-eyed Luffy. He's crouched beside her chair and leaning in towards her face, his stare curious and maybe even a little bit calculating.

Nami struts from the front of the ship, which Vivi didn't even see her move that way in the first place. She stands on the other side of her chair, hands on her hips with that exasperated expression back on her face.

Luffy looks at his navigator. "Think she's getting sick?"

Nami shakes her head slowly. "She will be if she doesn't _stop_ worrying."

Vivi opens her mouth to interject, ready to tell them that she's actually right in front of them so they can stop acting like she's not, and she's really trying not to worry but she can't help it and oh how does she put that into words?

"Should I lend her one of my shirts to keep her warm? You told me that the sweater you're wearing now keeps you warm," Luffy suggest, rolling past Vivi's silent struggle inside her head.

Vivi blinks and looks at Nami's shirt again. She realizes that it does look familiar, only because Luffy had been wearing it days earlier. He had tossed it aside at one point in the day, for some reason she had forgotten, and Nami-san must have picked it up and added it to her wardrobe. It also explained why the shirt seemed a bit unfitting in color and size on Nami.

"I don't think that'll help her, but I'm sure if you invited her to go do something,_not destructive, _then she'll be able to keep her mind off things," Nami-san says, smirking down at Vivi.

Vivi scrunches her forehead again, thinking about how to respond. She supposes she could try to occupy her mind to attempt to not think about the Rebellion, but she doesn't know how well that'd work.

She's startled when Luffy presses himself forward, dragging his torso on top of her chair and placing his arms on either side of her. He stretches his neck, which still unnerves her at times, and presses his lips together. She reclines back, not thinking fast enough to figure out what is happening or how to react, when he presses wet lips into her forehead.

It's a family-like gesture, and the kiss is wet and messy. He pulls back instantly and beams at her and then up at Nami.

"There! Her forehead is normal again, now she won't be sick!" And then he's off, calling for Sanji and sandwiches.

Nami muffles her laughter into her hand and winks at Vivi's surprised expression. "We'll take care of you, Vivi. Especially with a captain like our's, so stop your worrying."

Vivi can only sit in stunned silence and hear the waves lapping at the side of the boat.

* * *

**point out any grammar/spelling errors?**


End file.
